Dolphin
Allied Nations |role = Assault |useguns = Comet Prism Rifle 01 |tier = 2 |techlvl = 6 |hp = 180 |armortype = Light |speed = 12 |turn = 25 |sight = 6 |cost = $550 |time = 0:20 |produced = Allied Naval Shipyard |req = Air Force Command Headquarters |groundattack = 40 * 120% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 115% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 80% vs. Basic/Animal and (Big) Heavy Structures * 65% vs. Flak * 55% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 25% vs. Light * 20% vs. Drone * 15% vs. Medium/Harvester and Heavy |cooldown = 60 frames (4 in-game seconds) |range = 9 |ability = * Submerged * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 9) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = Cannot be mind-controlled, hijacked and depiloted |infantry = 1 }} Bottlenose Dolphins (Tursiops truncatus) are used by the Allies as a naval reconnaissance unit. Official description One of the initially controversional, and then most successful ideas was an attempt of training Dolphins for usage in the Allied navy. Those nimble mammals were capable of swiftly scouting nearby areas, and if any threat was found, a system of sensors would immediately send enemy coordinates to nearby units. With their assistance, Destroyers could intercept Soviet submarines from much larger distance. The roles have been reversed and the hunters became the hunted. To amplify potential of Dolphins they have been equipped with another type of Comet Prism weapons which are mounted on their backs. With those, they could attempt to engage not only enemies on waters, but also take down some targets at the shores. Right now, Dolphins remain in the Allied army as main scout and detection force, but when amassed, they become a force to be reckoned with.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Allied Dolphin in Mental Omega has notably received a change in weaponry from the original Red Alert 2. As the Dolphin now utilizes a Prism Rifle instead of its sonic waves, its offensive role is more suited to a cheap midgame siege naval unit (much like the Siege Cadre) instead of being a counter to Giant Squids and other submerged units like in the original game. Thus, the Allied naval force in the midgame has a cheaper and quicker option of attacking enemy settlements that are close to watery areas. Besides its aforementioned role, the Dolphin remains as the fastest naval unit of the Allies, and combined with its submerged trait, it is a great reconnaissance unit to field early on. In addition, an Allied commander can also use their speed to initiate hit-and-run attacks against enemy bases. As long as these Dolphins are commanded properly or accompanied by the rest of the Allied naval fleet, their weakness of fragility will be negated. Appearances Act One * Dolphin debuts as enemy unit in Bleed Red, and becomes trainable by player in Sunlight. Cooperative * Chronologically, Dolphin is first trainable in Impersonal War. Assessment Behind the scenes * In version 3.0, the Dolphin was a campaign-only unit that is only available to use and train in Sunlight. Trivia * The Dolphin obviously reuses their original voiceset in the vanilla Red Alert 2. * Different than in the vanilla game, the Dolphin in Mental Omega uses Prism Rifle as weapon instead of Sonic Emitter. References zh:海豚 Category:Ships Category:Animals Category:Allied Nations Category:Stealth Detector Category:Prism Category:Self Healing